A (not) well planned revelation
by Mychron
Summary: Danny decides to reveal his true nature to his parents. But he overlooked a little detail...
It was a beautiful Friday morning. Birds chirped and the spring sun bathed everything under its smooth rays.

Maddie loved mornings like these. She felt extraordinary inspired, and she usually accomplished even more through the day. Jack wasn't exactly aware of it, but he enjoyed the atmosphere too.

The couple was in the kitchen. He was sitting at the table, fiddling with what looked like a high-tech lantern; she was apparently cooking pancakes while humming a dissonant melody. Apparently, because Maddie mind was on the lantern too, electric patterns and imaginary blueprints before her eyes. She was used to think about their projects while doing domestic chores. The huntress believed she was good at multitasking. After a couple of fight against some killer ecto-pasta, her children would beg to differ.

When Danny appeared by the kitchen door, both his parents startled, eyes wide at him.

He rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly.

"'morning." He walked quietly to the table, and took a seat. His every move made slowly, without a sound, like he didn't want to make his presence known.

Maddie couldn't help it, and chuckled.

"Well, good morning to you too, sweetie!" she said, smiling warmly at her son. "It's amazing to see you up this early! Pancakes?"

"Yeah, sure." he replied, pensive.

At this undertone behavior, Maddie started to worry. While serving him three pancakes with some maple syrup, she observed her son better. He was visibly tired, two huge bags under his eyes. This was a normal occurrence these days- weeks- better said, months. However, when he looked like this there was no way he would come to eat before seven- yet here he was. Maddie eyed the watch hanged at the kitchen wall, wondering if it was somehow broken. A loud sigh coming from her baby boy regained her attention.

He was sending furtive glances at her and his father. Maddie opened her lips to say something to broke the deafening silence, but her husband was quicker.

"What a gloomy face, Danno! Cheer up!" Jack boomed. Then, in a more hushed tone: "What's the matter? Still troubles with sleep?"

Danny took some moments to look at his father mildly concerned show. He widened his eyes, like a sudden idea hit him, and a little smile bloomed on his pale face.

He shook his head, smirking.

"I've got many troubles, but any of them about sleep. To be honest, this night I didn't slept, but that's because I finally made a decision. The events of yesterday night had opened my eyes."

 _What's he talking about?_ Maddie thought. _Yesterday night we were struggling to keep Phantom caged, and still he managed to escape. That little... but Danny wasn't there..._

The woman exchanged a doubtful glance with her husband. He was as confused as her.

"What do you mean, son?" he asked, scratching his forehead with the screwdriver in his hands.

"Ok guys, this isn't easy for me, but I think it's time. You deserve to know, and I deserve some peace." Danny took a deep breath. Then remained silent for almost a whole minute.

Waiting for his son to find the right words, his father cautiously started to chew a huge bite of his pancakes. Maddie had took a seat near the fridge, and she started to eat too. There was no reason to rush things, but the wait made her wonder.

 _Danny wants to reveal something so important and stressful, that he isn't finding the bravery to just say it... What can it possibly be? Maybe he wants to coming out... well, that would be out of the blue. What else? Jack already knows he doesn't want to be a ghost hunter... He's still in denial, but knows... maybe..._

"I'm Danny Phantom."

Jack was drinking an orange juice. He spitted it all over their breakfast.

"What." Jack stared at his son like a deer caught in the headlights. Maddie didn't wavered.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I was spacing out. What did you just said? I might have misundersto..."

"I'm Danny Phantom."

"Oh." His mother lowered her eyes on her breakfast. She raised her fork to take a bite, but the pancakes were a little bit wet by jack's orange fountain. The scientist changed her mind, and returned to focus on her son.

"That doesn't make sense, Danny." she said tiredly.

"Because" Danny replied, "the explanation is weird. But there is one, I swear." His breath was short, and it looked like every word was heavy like a brick.

Jack shot to his wife an incredulous look.

 _I though it was a joke, but he's serious about this! What do we do?_

 _Don't laugh. Just, don't laugh. I can handle this,_ she responded with a dark glare.

"Of course honey, I believe you. Come on." Her voice was sweet and welcoming.

"It... It all started with the Portal. You remember when I accidentally activated it... one year and half ago, right? Well, I was actually inside when..."

 _Oh my God, he even built a story about it. Great. It's an all around delusion. Great, Maddie, this is what happens when you neglect your children to chase ghosts: they made themselves one, to achieve your undivided attention. Congratulations, Madeline Fenton, you're a horrible mother._

"...and that is how I became a half ghost. I don't really understand what happens to my body every time I go ghost, but I guess you could explain it better."

Jack expression, at first incredulous, slowly had become a full bright smile. He stood excitedly.

"This... THIS IS AWESOME! I mean, I'm very disappointed for your criminal activity," Danny rolled his eyes. "...but this is... Maddie, isn't this the most interest... Mads?"

The mother was still sitting on her chair, unfazed. Her stony poise deflated all of her husband enthusiasm.

"If what you're saying it's true, then prove it. Change." she said emotionless.

Danny straightened on his chair. "I will. But first, I want you to one hundred percent believe me. I don't want to you two think I'm overshadowed, or a full ghost disguised as a human. I still needs food, and sleep. My heart beats and I'm growing up. Slow. But I am."

As to prove his point, he took a fork of his pancakes, and swallowed it, don't paying mind to the orange taste.

"See?" he grinned.

"I see," his mother replied with a sad wisper, "that you are and appear like an average human being. Look, Danny." She stood to approach him, and took his face between her hands.

"I know I -we- haven't payed to you and your sister the attention you need. I'm sorry, I truly am..."

"Mom, please listen! I'm not..."

"Let me finish. You don't need to do this. I got it. I promise to you that, from now on, I'll put you before ghost hunting. I know I'm fifteen years late, but please... forgive me. Forgive us."

Danny shook his head, hopeless.

"I'm touched, mom, really. But I'll be happy if you just stop to hunt _me_. Yesterday you were too close to hurt me... I had to tell you."

"Danny, I know this seems real to you, but you're only hurting yourself this way..."

"I can't believe this!" The teenager shoot up from his chair and stepped back from her. He was quickly getting annoyed. "For just one frigging time I tell you the whole truth, and you DON'T BELIEVE ME! Is this some kind of joke?"

"A joke?" his father watched him like he had found the enlightenment. Then he blow out in a fit of laughter.

"Oh oh oh Danny boy, you really got me this time!"

Both the other member of his family stared at him like he had grown a second head. He laughed even more loudly.

"I-I can't believe I've almost fall for... hoo my God son this was really something!" he managed to say between spasms of hilarity.

"What are talking about?" Maddie said, completely lost.

Without saying a word, her husband pointed his index finger towards the wall behind her. She turned, and saw the calendar.

She sighed heavily, then turned again to face her son.

"Ok, I had to admit, I fell for it. But the day is not over yet, I'll get my revenge." Maddie said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Wha-" Danny took a side step to look at the calendar hanged behind her. He paled.

"No guys, listen to me, this is NOT an April Fools joke! I'm telling the truth!"

"Sure son, such a big revelation to make on the first of April!" his father winked jokingly to him.

Danny raised his hands to pull his messy hairs, growling.

"I can't believe it! With all the ghost hunting and school and all the missed sleep... I don't even know the current year, there's no way I can keep up with days! I... don't... aaaaaargh."

He started to pace back and forth near the kitchen entrance. His parents shrugged his moody teenage behavior away and they happily resumed their breakfast.

After some time, he stopped the pacing, determination glowing in his eyes. A very green determination.

"Fine, you asked for this. If you shoot at me ONE MORE TIME, I quit this family." The temperature in the kitchen dropped.

"I'm GOING GHOST!" he shouted. Otherwordly light bathed everything.

His mother dropped her fork. His father's left eye twitched.

Ten minutes of awkward silence later, Jazz appeared behind her ghostly brother.

"How did it go, Danny?" she asked with a smile.

Danny Phantom watched her sister with a stubborn frown.

"Great." he hissed.

"Great." echoed their parents with forced smiles.

"Great!" smiled the girl. She smoothly swirled her car keys around her index finger. "Wann'a ride to school?"

"Yes! Please."


End file.
